castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Fire
The Land of Fire is the first area available for questing in Castle Age. At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Then once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, then the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. Main Quest 1: Guard The City Walls ' * Valeria has been under constant attacks from a small gang of bandits and thieves. Patrol the city walls and prevent any further attacks from delaying your preparations for the quest to retrieve the Holy Symbol. Sub-Quest 1: ' Battle Gang of Bandits Sub-Quest 2: Battle Bandit Lord Main Quest 2: The Stone Lake * Defeat the stone golems guarding the pass to the Underground River of Light. These golems have made their home above the lake. Although they do not roam much further than the mountain pass, their presence in the area stops caravans from entering Valeria. Sub-Quest 1: Save Caravan From Stone Giants Sub-Quest 2: Battle Stone Giant King Main Quest 3: ' River of Light' * This massive underground river spans many miles, leading to the thundering falls of Jiraya. Help the villagers residing in the area by cleansing the cavern of any lurking threats such as goblins and imps. Sub-Quest 1: Hunt Goblins Sub-Quest 2: Fend Off Goblin Raid Main Quest 4: Falls Of Jiraya * A giant Hydra has taken abode underneath the falls of Jiraya. It has been growing constantly for the last few weeks, gorging on the unlucky men who happen to wander by. Twenty heads rests on its shoulders, with new ones sprouting out weekly. Rid the falls of this disturbance. Sub-Quest 1: ' Slay Hydra Kin' Sub Quest 2: Fight The Hydra Queen Main Quest 5: Entrance To Terra * Making your way past Jiraya, you are at the crossroads of your next destination - Terra. However, scouts have reported many ghouls in the area. Cleanse the crossroads of the undead in the name of Valeria! Sub-Quest 1: Fight Skeleton Army Sub-Quest 2: ' Destroy Undead Sanctuary' Special Mission: Heart of Fire * With the Crystal of Fire in his grasp, his thunderous voice roars, and the mountains tremble. He is fury. He is rage. He is the Orc King. * Defeat him and his hordes to retrieve the crystal! Notes: * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Gildamesh is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Gildamesh, who is a Monster.